The Chasing
by earthbender bea
Summary: PAM-PAM-PAM... Aang and Katara broke up, will they end up together again? ATTENTION: strong language


**bea:Soooooooo... how u doing? ^_^ i've missed publishing storys, such a thrill xD**

**disclaimer: shut up!**

**bea: no u shut the hell up, you're not the boss of me... final warning i'm portuguese and i'm truly sorry if my english sucks... oh and one last thing: review, please :3 ok disclaimer, your moment in the spot light**

**disclaimer: i do not own avatar the last airbender**

**bea: damn i hate u ;_;**

* * *

**Katara POV**

I was walking in the park just thinking about life and other stuff like that. There wasn't anyone there, only me and the sunset... but i felt like someone was watching me.

Suddenly a turtle duck came out of the bushes and started to quack "Jeez! You almost made me pee in my pants!" I really shouldn't have said that out loud, 'case out of nowhere someone burst into laughs"What the fuck?" I said taking off my headphones"Who's there?".

The laughs came to a stop"What the fuck?"I repeated, walking faster and putting my headphones again.

* * *

**Aang POV**

'Thank the spirits she didn't saw me' I thought to myself.

After half an hour of being in the same position, I decided to came out of the bushes and picked up my glider. I was flying back home when a sudden whip of water attached me to the ground "Monkey feathers! What the heck is going on?"

Out of nowhere Katara jumped on top of me, so that I didn't run away"Why were you following me?Why is the _Avatar_ following me?"

My heart started to race"Ka-Ka-Katara... How did you saw me?"

"It wasn't hard, I just had to wait... Now seriously, why are you following me? I don't want to see anymore." She said with a sad look that broke my heart.

"Could you let me go, I'm not going anywhere."

She stared at me for some time"Fine," and as fast as it came, it went "now tell me" but she still was on top of me.

"I came back from firebending practices yesterday and I missed you... I know i hurted you, but I want to make it up to you... And I was following you because I was gaining courage to talk to you" I said hoping she'd understand.

* * *

**Katara POV**

"Oh" yep that was my brilliant answer.

"Are you upset? I didn't mean to look like a stalker or anything"

I thought for a while and then started to get off of him " You could have give a call or sent me a text message... You scared me." I said facing him away, so that he couldn't see my hurt look.

" I know, I would have, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I needed to see your face, your eyes... I just needed to see you!" He garbbed my chin so that he could see my face.

He looked at me with big grey eyes, I felt that he could read my soul and that was the best thing I felt since they announced that he was the new Avatar. He had been always in meetings and bending practices, no time for me, until three months ago I decided to put an end to it, he didn't said anything to me for that time and I'm still hurt. Until now I've never felt so much hope, joy, love... I've missed him so, so much.

* * *

**Aang POV**

While I looked into her blue eyes, I saw her expression go from hurt, to hope and finally relaxation. For a second I saw her eyes soften and her mouth turn into a smile before she launched her arms around my neck.

She pulled me closer and started to cry "Why didn't you do anything? I waited for you and you just turned your back to me!" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know, I know... I'm so sorry, I love you so much and I promise I'll never leave you again."

"Please don't make promises you can't keep Aang" my name was medicine to my broken hear.

"I'm talking seriously" I pulled us apart so that I could see her face.

"I loved you, I still do... But I'm broken hearted and if you still love me, you will fight for me" she said that with a sad face that broke my heart even more.

"I will and that is a promise I won't break" I leaned closer and gave her the most sweet loving kiss ever.

**THE END**

* * *

**Bea: so tell me what you guys think :P i need love, so review ^.^**


End file.
